Description of the Related Art
Animatronic dolls are growing in popularity and may incorporate complex motor and gear sets to simulate movement. In some known dolls, separate motors are utilized for each limb. In some known dolls, multiple motors are used to move the same limb, such as extending and retracting an arm. Furthermore, animatronic mechanisms may increase the costs associated with dolls and decrease their durability. Some known animatronic mechanisms may be ill-suited for rough handling, such as by children playing with toys. Additionally, in the toy industry, consumers may be more reactive to price increases than other industries and thus, technologies may be excluded from products in the toy industry until they have been adapted in such a way as to be more cost effective. Moreover, known dolls may incorporate pulleys, cables, and other components that make it difficult to determine the position of a portion of the doll.